federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - April, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1220-1242 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2374. *CP - March, 2374 *CP - May, 2374 Deep Space Nine Plots When BENJAMIN SISKO gets word that JAKE SISKO’s article about the Kai wanting a non-aggression pact was printed in the FNS, they get into an argument and Jake apologizes. BENJAMIN is getting more and more stressed out as he realizes more non-aggression pacts are being signed – even by the Romulans – and calls people to his office. KATAL T’KASSUS and JASON ORILLIA arrive and discuss a way to mine the entrance to the wormhole. QUARK talks to new character and dabo girl DEJAH about getting more people to come to the bar when she offers some ideas about party themes. JADZIA DAX-WOLFE gets into a serious conversation with MARCUS WOLFE and explains to him that before things really get crazy with the Dominion she wants him to know she forgives him for cheating on her with Katal. MIXIE BRIDGES and DEJAH talk about the party themes as well and get some ideas going. JAKE and NOG are in Quarks when DEJAH runs into them both and chatted them up while playing Dabo. Nog explains to her that he is thinking about joining Starfleet. JULIAN BASHIR is hoping to have some personal time at Quarks but Miles isn’t there so he asks MARCUS to play darts with him instead. DEJAH and MIXIE gossip about the boys who frequent the place before AMITY DAMAR continues to be a super bitch to everyone including QUARK. QUARK thinks it is weird all the engineers haven’t been around much and talks to KATAL about why she is away, overhearing some things about the wormhole. With Quark thinking they plan on blowing up the wormhole, BENJAMIN has a headache from the FCA and Ferengi alliance getting involved and makes KATAL deal with it. KATAL escorts BRUNT from the docking ports and tries to explain to him he shouldn’t trust anything Quark says. NOG seeks out BENJAMIN and implores him to sponsor him into the Academy but the Captain isn’t sure. Offering to think about it, he gives Nog some assignments. NOG tells QUARK and ROM about his application to Sisko before MIXIE gets excited only for their mood to be ruined by BRUNT’s arrival. Later, NOG and QUARK with MIXIE get into an argument on if he is really serious about Starfleet. BENJAMIN calls JADZIA to his office and explains the mines will be ready soon and they will be putting them in front of the wormhole. QUARK and MIXIE get into an argument when she doesn’t understand why he can’t support Nog when Quark tells her he is worried for his nephew’s eternal soul. BRUNT tries to relax and talks to DEJAH and spends some time at the dabo wheel. JAKE goes with NOG to VIC’s where Nog is having a party thrown for him. DEJAH is there to help out as much guests like MARCUS, MIXIE, JADZIA, BENJAMIN, CATHASACH UNA and KATAL arrive to support him. Una flirts with Dejah before QUARK arrives and shuts the party down. In the morning, MARCUS surprises JADZIA with breakfast in bed and she thinks he is super sweet. With AKALA AIEN back around the station having spent some time away doing research, she gets together with JULIAN again after explaining she is considering going back to school. #04 April, 2374 2374 #04 2374 #04